


Caramel Macchiato

by Sakuwusa



Series: Bokuaka Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental drink taking, Akaashi loves coffee, BokuAka Week 2020, Bokuto hates coffee, Cool Friend Kuroo Tetsurou, M/M, college student Akaashi, college student Bokuto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25642042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuwusa/pseuds/Sakuwusa
Summary: Akaashi Keiji, caffeine addic- lover. Bokuto Koutarou, can't even handle the smell of a coffee bean. Both really enjoy going to the cafe across their university campus.What happens when both individuals cross paths and accidentally took each other's drink in the local cafe?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Bokuaka Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858891
Kudos: 27





	Caramel Macchiato

**Author's Note:**

> Bokuaka Week 2020
> 
> Day 1 Theme: Coffeeshop AU
> 
> Enjoy heheh

It was yet again, another cold winter morning, Akaashi Keiji was ready to start another repetitive day in university. He was never close to being prepared for long day of lectures and workshops, so a coffee at this hour of the morning should suffice to make sure he doesn't pass out in the middle of the day. Akaashi hated cold winter mornings, most probably due to his sensitivity to the cold, a feature of him that he finds bothering and inconvenient, yet it was bearable. 

Being an English and Literature major, to Akaashi, is a tiring process. He loved learning the language, and certainly found most English literature interesting, from the writing style to the literary components, he loved every detail that came into the art. But even Akaashi can admit that learning something most people find tedious can drain yourself rapidly, which is why coffee seems to be the optimum solution.

Bokuto Koutarou, came to college to have fun, but at the same time he's concerned for his future. Being on the streets or living with his parents was the last thing he wishes to be in the next 20 years. With high school buddy Kuroo Tetsurou, that conman wannabe managed to entice Bokuto into enrolling into the same university as he, to add to that, they are both majoring in the same course. Both of them are practically stuck together, always walking to university together and pretty much everywhere else too. Kuroo always enjoyed going to this one cafe across their university, it was always for the "coffee", and by coffee, he means pudding head.

"Ah...Keiji.." A barista peered from behind the counter, he had just finished setting up for the day, and lucky enough, his friend and favourite customer, was the first to be served instead of some weird rooster head that can't keep his poor flirting attempts to himself. "The usual, Keiji?" 

"Ah yes, and extra shot of espresso for today..." he added to his order as he fumbled through his tote bag for his card. 

"Keiji. It's okay, its on the house..." Keiji let out a sigh at the offer, obviously this wasn't the first time he's heard it, probably won't be the last either.

"Where do you even find the money to pay for me, Kenma?" the pudding head smirks as he manned the counter.

"I have my ways..." The pulling head rips off the receipt handing it over to Akaashi as he went to the back to grab some missing ingredients. "Go have a seat, Keiji. You need a break..." Akaashi watched as Kenma disappeared into the back. Akaashi turned to the window seats, one of his favourite seats in the cafe. Quickly, he pulled out the stool on the corner window seat and made himself comfortable. Not wishing to waste his precious time, he started to work on a report on art history that he has been keeping on the back burner for some time due to his uncertainty of his amount of research.

"No, I didn't mean it in that way bro...that's just ridiculous..." a loud, raspy yet at the same time chirpy voice chimed through the cafe doors, Akaashi's ears shot up at the sound.

"Just admit it Kou, you like the dude..." A tall guy with weird looking hair nudged the grey head, also with weird looking hair, is it a friend thing? To have weird hair together? That wasn't Akaashi's biggest concern right now, he was too engrossed in his research report.

So engrossed, he never realised his name was called, indicating his order was done. The two friends didn't bother calling him, and the pudding head understands Akaashi's tendency to focus more on work than life, he knows Akaashi will bring himself to take his order when he realises it, it was the best decision to not disturb the workaholic.

Nothing seems to break Akaashi's focus, his eyes can't seem to peel away from his work, he can work for long hours nonstop, not even hunger can stop him. But somehow, his focus is so fragile today, a little beep from his watch managed to break his attention from the laptop screen, it happened again, no matter how hard and how early Akaashi wakes up in the morning, he's always close to being late. Akaashi cursed under his breath as he frantically packed his things, luckily not forgetting his drink, he rushed to the counter and managed to thank Kenma for his drink. Kenma, pure confusion in his eyes, opened his mouth to reply but the male had already rushed out the door.

"So...your name is Kenma?" A familiar rooster head leaned over the waiting counter. The pudding head, not willing to entertain him, gave him an annoyed look as he retreated to the back room again. The grey head next to him still on his phone, scrolling his feed for anything interesting. "Ugh...Kou, Let's get to class, I wanna hog the back row..." The grey head nodded without looking at his friend and grabbed his drink, leaving the cafe and walked to their building.

The winter breeze was relaxing to Bokuto, he loved winter, he loved every season to be exact, but winter gave him a bit more happiness compared to the rest of the seasons. It was also the perfect season to enjoy a good cup of his favourite drink, a hot cup of hot choco-

"Bleh..." Kuroo looked to Bokuto, concerned at why he gagged on his hot chocolate. "this...doesn't taste like hot chocolate..."

"Give me that..." Kuroo took a sip of whatever Bokuto just drank. "You're right...this is pretty strong too...but there's that sweetness that's lingering...can't quite put my finger on it..."

"Caramel..." Bokuto beamed, the flavour of sweetness the Caramel left behind a pleasing taste in Bokuto's tastebuds. "I...I might actually like this drink...if it didn't have that much coffee..."

"I think its safe to say that this isn't your drink...I wonder who's is it..." Kuroo started to inspect the cup, turning the paper cup until he landed on a name. 

"Akaashi Keiji" Bokuto read out the name, he noticed a little smiley face at the back of the name, a face he mimicked after saying the name of the actual owner of the drink. "Huh...well whoever Akaashi Keiji is, I hope he enjoys hot chocolate"

Sadly, the man in question dozed off in the lecture hall due to the absence of caffeine in his drink, he didn't even have the energy to realise his drink was half empty to begin with.

Both men kept the cup, waiting for the one day they would meet in that faithful little cafe again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my entry for Day 1 of Bokuaka Week 2020!! Do come by my Twitter if you wanna chat (@sakuwusa), and do anticipate more of my works ehehehe ILYSM MWAH here's a kith~
> 
> -Tea


End file.
